Storm of Emotions
by Nella Siphron
Summary: It's my first fan fic ever! It's about Giroro and Natsumi who spend some alone time during a huge storm. Thanks to Kururu they can have a little fun, but it eventually becomes fatal for Giroro. Read to find the sweetness. WARNING: this contains mature adult content after the first chapter. You will be warned before each chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own the frogs... or the show.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fan fiction so it's not going to be perfect but I hope you enjoy it. Also reviews are welcome but please try not to judge to harshly K?

* * *

As the afternoon of one autumn day rolled on, a raindrop fell on the top of his maroon army hat. The red demon frog looked up and noticed the dark clouds gathering in a spiral motion.

"Looks as if we're gonna have a storm today." He sighed and looked back down on his gun and continued his daily routine of polishing. He thought again and decided to put away his gun. "If I'm going to make sweet potatoes I better hurry before it pours."

He pulled out some fresh dry wood from his tent and started the small fire. Once the flames were big and warm enough he took out two potatoes from a stash he hid from everyone else and began to cook them. The crackle from the fire lured out a small white kitten from the inside of Giroro's tent. She looked at the fire and then curled up at the feet of the red keronian.

Giroro chuckled at the adorable cat. "Enjoy the warmth while it lasts. The rain will be here soon enough." She looked up at him with her little cat smile gave a happy meow and curled back up.

Natsumi opened her window to allow the sweet autumn air into her room. She took a deep breath and smelt something even better than the air. She looked down and saw Giroro cooking at his fire again like he always did. She smiled at the sight and ran downstairs and outside in hopes to eat another of his sweet potatoes.

Giroro who was so focused on cooking the sweet potatoes didn't even hear the back door open and close. He sighed once more before the voice of his pekoponian startled him.

"Hey Giroro." He froze with his eyes and mouth wide open. He fell onto his back nearly dropping one of the potatoes.

"N-Natsumi!" He was surprised to see her. **_Why didn't I hear her come outside?_**Natsumi only giggled before sitting down on the cement block next to his. Giroro quickly sat up and tried to hide his face as he felt blood rushing through his cheeks. "W-What can I help you with?" He asked still stuttering.

Natsumi blushed. She was hoping that he would just try to talk to her so she wouldn't have to admit that she just wanted his sweet potato. "Nothing in particular, I just wanted to come outside."

Without noticing her blush Giroro handed her the sweetest potato out of the two he had cooked. "Here, I-I have an extra ….. if you'd like to have it." Natsumi giggled and grabbed the potato.

"Thank you. You know you always make the best sweet potatoes." She took a little bite making sure it wasn't too hot before she could dare to take a bigger one. She closed her eyes blissfully eating. Giroro hid his face again blushing even brighter than earlier. **_She likes my sweet potatoes._**

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Down in the "hidden" base Keroro was cooking up something as well but it wasn't as good as sweet potatoes. He skipped his way through the halls on his way to the lab of Kururu humming the tune of his favorite show as he went.

He arrived to the giant doors representing Kururu's face and looked up at the camera in order to address the yellow frog inside.

"Kururu I have something I'd like you to make for me!" He smiled politely waiting for the doors to open. He stood waiting and waiting. He continued waiting a little more but becoming impatient as he began to tap his foot against the floor.

"Kururu! What on Pekopon are you doing that's more important than paying attention to me?!" He screamed at the little camera waiting for a response that he thought might never come. He was about to storm off when the huge doors opened up.

"Alright come in you little cry baby. What is it you want now?" Keroro walked inside towards the voice and saw Kururu sitting in his computer chair staring at the monitors.

"Well you're rather grumpy today." He trots up next to Kururu annoyed by the greeting he received. "What were you doing anyway?"

"I was in the middle of something that is none of your business. Now tell me what you want before I do something mean kukukuuu." He covered his mouth with his hand as he chuckled at the many things he could do to him. Keroro now worried for his wellbeing thought it best to just get right to the point.

"I want you to make something that will allow us to control the brain of a pekoponian, and we can use Natsumi for testing." Beads of sweat began to roll down his head as he stood back. He hoped that Kururu was happy with his plan so as not to put him under any pain. He continued to worry as Kururu sat and thought in silence without flinching.

"Kukuku sounds good I'll start working on it soon." His acceptance of the task gave Keroro relief.

"Yay! Ok just try not to make another gun I want something more concealable." Keroro joyfully hopped around on his way out.

"Kuku I'll do my best Mr. Sarge." As soon as Keroro was out of sight Kururu focus his attention on the vial of pink red liquid. After pouring another liquid of white color in it began to bubble and turn pink. A small cloud shaped as a heart smoked out the opening of the vial as the liquid stopped bubbling. "This will do perfectly. Kukuku."

As they ate their potatoes the sun was being shrouded with more and more clouds, each new cloud was darker than the one before. Natsumi was about to take another bite when a drop of rain fell on her nose. She looked up and finally noticed the clouds.

"That looks bad. Hope we don't lose power." She looked down on the red frog, which appeared to not worry about the rain. "Maybe you should come inside for this one."

Giroro was blushing at the invite. **_She wants me inside, in the warmth with her. _**She shook off the thought trying to stay focused. He looked down at the shrinking fire and thought.

"If you're so worried I'll go inside when it gets too bad." Right after he said that a bold streak of light stuck down into the earth a few houses away followed by the loudest thunder clap Natsumi's ever heard. The sound frightened Natsumi as she shrunk down almost curling into a ball. Giroro saw her fear and felt horrible.

"Come on let's go inside." He stood up and after making sure the fire was out and other supplies were in his tent he held out his hand to Natsumi. She looked at his hand and then his face. Her hand embraced his as he led her into the house. He walked her over to the couch before closing all the curtains from the windows.

Natsumi held her knees to her face sitting on the couch not as afraid of the strike anymore. **_Why was I so afraid of the lightening? I was never like that before during other storms. _**Another loud crash thundered through the house. She flinched and curled up tighter. **_I don't remember it being this loud before either._**

Giroro sat up on the couch next to Natsumi and looked at her hoping she wouldn't be afraid anymore. He hated it when she was afraid. She continued to shiver when an idea struck his mind.

"How about I make some tea? Would you like some?" He touched Natsumi's shoulder in attempt to comfort her. She looked up from her knees and at him trying to relax.

"Sure. I'd love some." She attempted to smile but to no avail. Giroro walked to the kitchen and hopped around to get the kettle full of water and on the stove. He was searching for the tea bags in all the cupboards he could reach. He opened and closed many before a pale hand reached up from behind him to the top cupboard pulling out a couple of tea bags. The hand held them in front of his face.

"Thanks." He said as he grabbed the bags and two mugs. He placed the bags and mugs on the table where Natsumi was taking a seat. Kururu came from around the corner fallowed by Aki. They also took seats at the table.

"Oooh tea I would love some as well." Aki was excited to drink with them when she noticed Natsumi still slightly shaking. "Honey what's the matter?" Natsumi looked up at her mom before replying.

"I don't know why but the thunder seems to be louder than ever before and it's kinda scary." She tried not to appear too afraid and she actually managed a small smile for her mom. Giroro now pulled out two more mugs for Aki and Kururu.

"Yeah this weather is really bad. I was watching the news earlier and it said that this storm is supposed to be the worst Japan has had in years. They're expecting power outages all over the place." Giroro sat down just as the kettle began to scream out alerting them that the water was boiling. Giroro was about to get up when Kururu was already pouring the water.

"Don't worry I'll get the tea this time. Kuku." Giroro wasn't settled by this thought. Kururu wasn't one to do things for others especially when he had that laugh. He didn't feel like yelling at him at the moment though so as not to frighten Natsumi even more.

As Kururu was putting the bags inside the mugs he also slipped a little powder into Natsumi's mug. He also took out his little vial and slipped some of the concoction into Aki's. He turned around and began handing out the mugs. Chuckling as he went.

Natsumi let her bag set for a bit and began to blow on her mug to cool it off. She took a small sip and felt the warmth rush through her body. She sighed in relaxation.

"This is so good. Tea was a great suggestion thank you Giroro." Giroro tried to hide his face blushing from her appreciation. He took a sip from his own cup and nearly spat out all his tea but held it in. **_CRAP! Too hot! _**He choked as he tried to swallow it.

"Careful. You have to cool it down first." Natsumi patted his back in attempt to make it easier for him to swallow.

Aki drank her tea quietly smiling as Natsumi and Giroro chatted about the storm and argued about him sleeping in Keroro's room. She began to feel sleepy and nearly passed out until Natsumi began to ask her where he should sleep. She was too tired to really think about it too much and just said the first thing in her head. "Why doesn't he sleep in your room? You have enough space."

Giroro nearly screamed for joy from the thought of being in Natsumi's room. Not only to be in it but to sleep in it. His face went bright red as Natsumi agreed but under the conditions that he stay out of her bed.

"Alright fine but I'm not sleeping in the same bed." She began to notice her fear of the storm disappear and she felt happier. She finished up her tea and headed for the stairs. "Are you coming Giroro? We need to set up your bed." Giroro quickly finished his own tea and fallowed Natsumi upstairs.

"Kukuku well now that they're gone I'm going to go back to my lab." He hopped off the chair and headed to the door to Keroro's room when he noticed that Aki was fallowing him. This confused him but he decided to let her fallow him. **_I wonder when the effects will kick in kuku. _**

He went into Keroro's room and saw his Sarge wearing a blue helmet. Keroro was sitting next to Mois and Tamama explaining the plan with them.

"So when I wear this helmet; all my commands can be directed to the brainwashed pekoponian telepathically so I won't have to work so hard in ordering them. It has a long range too so we won't lose connection." He looked up when Kururu entered and began to dance around. "So did you give it to her?"

"Yep it should be starting up anytime now." He sat down next to them and pulled out his laptop. "Now let's just activate the helmet." He clicked away at his laptop for only a minute when a small light blinked on at the front of the helmet. "There you go. Test it out."

Keroro sat thinking commands in his head but was startled to find Aki walking into the room. "Aki! What are you doing here?" He tried to make it look like he was just hanging out instead of planning the invasion by hiding his helmet behind his back. Aki paid no attention to him and began to organize his gundam by size and color. Keroro realized what was going on and began to yell at Kururu.

"Kururu you gave it to the wrong pekoponian! Natsumi was supposed to be under my control not Aki!" Kururu chuckled behind his laptop before replying.

"Oops. I guess I mixed up the potions. Oh well at least it gets tested." He clicked on his computer opening a video file which viewed Natsumi's room. **_Guess I have to watch the results on her instead. kuku he's about to have tons of fun._**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: alright this chapter has adult content so those uninterested or not mature enough try to wait for another chapter

Also i know it's shorter than the first but i just wanted to focus on the fun *giggle*

* * *

Giroro fallowed Natsumi up to her room dazed and blushing more and more with each step, but when he entered the room he noticed that her window was wide open. The storm was now constant rain and lightning but she didn't seem to notice as she just went and sat down on her bed.

"I'll close the window for you." He didn't want her to get sick or frightened by the thunder. He closed the window and pulled the curtains closed and when he turned back the sight slammed him to a halt and the effects left him with nose bleeding.

Natsumi was on her bed stripping off her shirt and tossing it on the floor by the bed exposing her baby pink lace bra. She was slowly unzipping her skirt and pulling it down her legs revealing the lace underwear that matched her bra.

"N- Natsumi! Why- Why are you taking off your clothes?!" Giroro started slinking away to the farther corner beaming bright pink from the overwhelming sight. Natsumi paused with her skirt only halfway down her thighs. She looked up to him with an impatient look on her blushing face.

"I'm just so hot. You wouldn't want me to overheat now would you Giroro?" She continued taking off her skirt and then walked over to Giroro making sure her breasts bounced with each step. Giroro shrank into the corner even more almost as if to fuse with the wall. He shook his head no not even sure if he was answering her question or just trying to say that this was too much for his little keronian heart.

Natsumi turned around and crouched down in front of the brightly colored frog gesturing to her back. "Could you help me? I can't seem to get it loose." Giroro was lost in what to do. He wanted this to be happening but it just seemed too unrealistic. He decided to just go with it and slowly with shaking hands unhooked each loop to her bra.

When the final clasp was undone her bra delicately fell to the floor in front of her. She turned and sat in front of him displaying her soft pale skin. She rubbed each one allowing the apex to harden and stand out. Giroro watched as she played with her breasts and felt something harden inside his stomach. His blood was flowing through his body so fast he began to get slightly dizzy.

Natsumi stopped playing and leaned back on her hands making her breasts stand out towards Giroro. He took this invitation and ever so slightly grasped her left breast. She gasped at the touch as her face turned a deeper pink. Giroro stroked lightly and paused every now and then to focus on the apex. He watched her every reaction. Listened to each deep breath and felt the tension in his stomach harden even more. He reached for the other one and now rubbed both in unison.

Natsumi began to moan softly each time his hands passed over the apex. She hung her head back with her eyes closed embracing the flood of pleasure, soothed by the circular motion and the warmth of his hands. Giroro, now certain that Kururu drugged his tea and he was only dreaming, leaned forward and licked her right apex. She breathed deeply and moaned louder with each tender lick. He began to suck slightly but being aware to keep his sharp teeth away.

Natsumi was overwhelmed by the new sensation and laid down on her back lifting the red frog on top so he wouldn't stop. He continued rubbing her left breast and suckled the right listening to her moans. The stiffening in his stomach was beginning to move down and nearly breached the outer layer to greet the world. He noticed this reaction and tried to stay calm. He controlled his breathing and forced the blood back to his main brain. The stiffness died down a little and he focused again on Natsumi.

Natsumi was breathing deeply and began to notice a slight tingling from an area lower on her body. She knew it needed immediate attention but was so lost in pleasure she wasn't able to do it herself. She focused on her voice trying to say something.

"Gi- Giro…" She couldn't seem to finish a single word let alone his name. She caught his attention and gestured to the tingling with her right hand covering the area. "Please." She could only manage to say this and waited to see if he got her message. Giroro was a little confused but fallowed her arm down to her most sensitive part and caught on to what she wanted. He didn't want to deflower her just yet. He would save that for reality.

He climbed off of her body and began to reach under her panties and slightly rub her warm lower region. He took one finger and rubbed inside but not pushing in too far. She gasped surprised by the feeling. He continued stroking and edged in a second finger. The stiffening returned faster this time and he couldn't control it. It peeked outside of the opening.

Giroro became curious to how Natsumi tasted. Taking off her underwear he opened her up just a little bit and slipped in his tongue. Natsumi was now moaning louder and louder gasping for air. He pushed his tongue in a little further but stopped when he reached a firm wall. He licked against it tasting every bit of her that his tongue could reach. **_Oh GOD she tastes so good. These drugs must be intense because my dreams are never this good. _**

He continued with his meal and felt his hardened member reach out even further. He couldn't stop the throbbing and just decided to stroke it himself. Natsumi moaned and moaned louder and Giroro nearly matched her volume as he began to moan as well. She felt energy gather up in the center of her lower area. Giroro felt the same in his throbbing member and almost bit down onto her when he shot warm liquid onto the floor next to her. She tensed up and arched her back when she felt all the energy release down towards Giroro.

Giroro tasted something warm as it flowed into his mouth. It was sweet and when it stopped flowing he pulled his head up and swallowed, the warmth flowing down through his body. As his blood readjusted and ran back up to the rest of his body he fell onto the floor and passed out. Waiting to wake up and see the end of his dream.

Natsumi reached to her bed and pulled off the first blanket she could grab draping it over her and Giroro. She curled up next to him and fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kukuku. That was unexpected. I didn't think it would work so well." Kururu stared at his laptop intensely studying the scene before him. His statement caught Keroro's attention.

"What are you working on?" He tried to peer over Kururu's shoulder to see what was so interesting. Kururu shoved him aside making sure he didn't get to see.

"It's none of your business." Keroro was angry at the response.

"I am your sergeant! Whatever you do is my business!" He stomped his foot down glaring at the yellow frog.

"Kuku. I'll tell you later how's that?" Kururu chuckled behind his hand and gave Keroro a look that only the other platoon members recognize. Keroro backed away now fearful for his life.

"Ok. I'll just check ya later then." He ran to the other side of the room to continue testing his mind control device on Aki. She continued to organize and reorganize Keroro's gundam and manga. Tamama and Mois suggested different things for her to do such as eat a ton of sweets or paint the walls pink; after about an hour of dancing and cleaning Aki looked around in surprise.

"What am I doing here? I thought I was in the kitchen." Keroro quickly replied trying to repel suspicion.

"You came down just now offering us some cookies for such a good job at cleaning my room." He pointed to the organized gundam and the neatly piled bookshelf of manga.

"Huh? Ok then let's go upstairs." She bought the lie but was still unsure of why she couldn't remember it and why her legs were sore. Keroro, Tamama, and Mois fallowed Aki leaving Kururu alone with his laptop. He chuckled to himself as he went to his lab to prepare more of his potions. He needed to make the mind control last longer but the other one worked perfectly.

* * *

Up in Natsumi's room Giroro began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. He sat up but decided that it was a wrong move as the room began to spin. When he finally regained balance and the room stood still he looked out the window to see that the storm had not yet left them. The rain still beat heavily against the window.

He looked down next to him and saw a sleeping naked Natsumi. His face turned a brighter red almost bright enough to be his own light source. He suddenly had a realization that made him blush even deeper. **_Wait… so… it wasn't… a dream? _**He tasted around his mouth and noticed the lingering sweet taste of Natsumi. **_Yep! Not a dream!_** He pulled the blanket back over Natsumi and noticed the wet spot he left on the floor. **_Crap!_**

He looked around for something to clean it up; When he found nothing he just settled with rushing to the bathroom to grab a wet rag. He ran back to the room glad that no one saw him. He scrubbed at the rug vigorously convinced that Natsumi was going to kill him when she found out. The sound of the scrubbing with his grunting and self-lecturing reached their way into Natsumi's ears and woke her from her sleep.

She sat up with the blanket still draped over her shoulders. Looking at the clock checking the time she began to greet her slumber buddy.

"Hey Giroro, you're up early. It's only 5." She looked back to him, completely unaware of the wet spot on her floor and the wet rag in his hand. "I had a really strange dream." She blushed as the memories filled her head.

"What was it about?" Giroro asked trying to avoid having to explain the stain.

"It was about you, and you were totally out of character." She giggled at the fact that he wouldn't act like such a lover in real life. She began to stretch and was shocked to notice that as the blanket fell off her shoulders her body was completely exposed. She looked around to notice the strewn clothes and wet spot on the floor that Giroro was still trying to get out. She yelped covering her body and scrambled to get the blanket back over her.

"It … wasn't a dream ... was it?" She tried to hide her embarrassment as she shrank into the blanket. Giroro nodded yes and hid his own blushing expression. A silence fell upon the room and both couldn't dare to look at the other. Giroro ran the thoughts through his head trying to figure out how the events came to be.

"I- I'm sorry for how I acted. I normally don't act like that." She blushed deeper and deeper as she thought more about the night before. Giroro knew this but was too busy thinking. He thought back to before her personality seemed to have been warped and remembered that Kururu was the one who poured everyone's tea. He usually doesn't do things for others. He also gave his chuckle while doing so which only meant something bad or really weird was going to happen. "I don't even know why I was behaving so weird." Giroro stood up away from the soaked floor.

"I'm sorry about the floor." Natsumi looked at the soaked area and began to wonder why he was washing it.

"What happened to the floor?" Giroro looked down to the spot and tried his best to explain.

"Well… I was- uh. I kinda got carried away and overwhelmed about uh, about what happened." His face became bright red and just decided to tell her clearly what it was. "I- well I came… on your floor. I cleaned it up as best as I could. Sorry." Natsumi blushed and was surprised to find out that he seemed to enjoy last night's events.

"It's – it's ok." She didn't know what else to say but she didn't want him to feel guilty.

"I think I know why you were acting so uh... strange last night." Natsumi looked at him hoping it was something that could be fixed quickly. "Kururu was the one who poured everyone's tea." The idea developed in her head and she became pissed beyond compare. She thought about going to kick his ass but decided against it when she remembered her lack of clothing. Giroro walked towards the door.

"I'll go interrogate while you get dressed." An aura of anger and embarrassment swelled around him as he walked out of the room trying very hard not to slam the door. He marched down to the base and stood in front of the big doors, which served as the entrance to the yellow frog's domain. He slammed his fist three times on the door leaving a nice sturdy dent in it. The doors opened and He continued his way towards Kururu.

"What can I help you with Mr. Macho?" Kururu spun his chair around to peer upon the raging frog.

"You know exactly why I'm here!" Giroro was not in the mood to play Kururu's games. "What exactly did you do to Natsumi?!"

"I only gave her a little drinky-poo but the she got the wrong one completely by accident. Kukuu" Kururu chuckled behind his hand remembering the events that unfolded because of the said accident.

"What did it do to her?!" Giroro was already pissed that Kururu gave her one of his strange potions, but knowing Kururu it could have long-term effects.

"The drink only raises the hormones into overdrive. What happens after they take it is based on what hormones were maximized. Kuku" Kururu was proud of himself, but this only angered Giroro even more. "It has no other effects if that's what you're looking for and it only lasts for such a short amount of time."

Giroro calmed down a little knowing that nothing else was going to happen to Natsumi. He turned and left the lab. Kururu was confused.

"Aren't you going to shoot me? At least beat me a little." Kururu was surprised as the red frog kept walking.

"I'm going to let Natsumi get to you first. I get the remains." He continued walking on up the stairs to the main floor. "If there's anything left that is."

* * *

Natsumi was now fully clothed in a red tank top and dark blue capris pants. She fixed the covers on her bed and bent down to dry off the wet floor. **_He cleaned it up fine it just needed to be dried._**

Giroro came entered through the open door and found her cleaning up his mess. His face went deep red as he ran to help her.

"It's ok I can clean it up myself." He tried to get her to stop but when she stood up the spot was already cleaned. "You didn't have to do that."

"You already cleaned it up really well it just had to be dried up." She went and placed the rag in the dirty laundry hamper in the bathroom. "So did you kill him?" Giroro was glad that the subject had now changed from cleaning body fluids to killing.

"Actually I just went to see what exactly happened and left him intact so you could kill him." He knew how much she would love to be the first to beat him to a bleeding pulp. "He drugged your tea with a hormone enhancer."

The words set her off and she bolted out the room and down to Kururu's lab. Giroro sat down on her floor and listened to her footsteps until they were out of earshot. He waited patiently to hear for crying or begging for mercy. Natsumi could be as dangerous as he was when she was angry. That's what he loved about her. He dreamed about the many ways Kururu was going to get injured as he listened to the rain.

A few crashes could be heard from below and the house shook slightly from the vibrations of violence. Fuyuki ran past the open door and looked in surprised to find Giroro in his sister's room.

"Giroro what are you doing here? And where's sis?" He looked around but didn't see her.

"She's downstairs killing Kururu." He stood up and walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the living room.

"What did he do now?" Fuyuki fallowed him and sat down on the couch.

"Let's just say he crossed the line with his inventions and leave it at that." Giroro sat on the couch as well listening to the crashes as they continued downstairs.

"Alright I'll trust your judgment and stay out." He turned on the TV and watched the weather channel. "When is this storm gonna pass. It's gotten so bad school's been cancelled."

Suddenly the sounds stopped and left the house in silence with the exception of the rain pattering against the window. Natsumi appeared out of the little door to the basement and sat down on the couch next to her brother. She appeared to have been perfectly calm but they both knew that Kururu wasn't as peaceful as she was.

* * *

Kururu had his face planted into his keyboard nearly fused to it. His head had a red impression of a fist on the back of his head.

"Kukukuu. Pain hurts so good. Maybe I should start labeling things."


	4. Chapter 4

Natsumi stared at the TV and ignored her brother but most importantly Giroro. The atmosphere became so intense she forgot to breath. When she started to feel like she was turning blue she took a deep breath almost as if she had just reached the surface of the ocean. Giroro understood how uncomfortable he was and hopped off the couch towards the back door.

"You're not going outside." He looked back at Natsumi and wondered why she would still want him around. He thought that since she had no control of her actions last night she would think that he was taking advantage of her. He believed that she would be creeped out by his presence and never wanted to see him again. Yet here she was telling him to stay put.

Fuyuki looked back and forth between Giroro and Natsumi wondering what in the world he had missed. Natsumi still stared at the TV watching the news channel. Sure it was really awkward to be around Giroro but she wasn't going to let him go outside and get sick or blown away but the storm. Fuyuki just decided to just leave them alone and went back to his room for a little more sleep.

Giroro continued standing between the couch and the door. He didn't want to make things uncomfortable with his presence but defying Natsumi was worse in his book. He stood trying to think of where he could go so he wouldn't make things weird or defy his love. He realized he had a gym down in the base that he could go to and be alone to think things out.

"I'm going to go work out. I'll be back in a few hours." He headed down to the base and listened for Natsumi's reply but heard none. He jumped between the machines not sure which one was best to clear his head. He ran back and forth to each machine so fast he could see his own after image as if he mastered Dororo's clone technique. Pretty soon there was a Giroro at every machine and one running in between the machines around the room.

* * *

Natsumi had lain on her bed thinking the events over and over again. Thinking about the way she acted and how she couldn't control herself. **_I felt like the horniest thing ever. I'm not normally like that._** She thought about how good it felt and began to blush, especially when she remembered who she was with. **_I would never have thought that he would want to pleasure me like that. He just always seemed like the kind of guy only interested in guns and strength. _**

Her heart began to flutter with each thought she had of him and how sensitive he was. **_Everything has changed since the storm came. It's like our peaceful world was thrusted into chaos. I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO FEEL! _**She decided to go ask Giroro how he was feeling about the previous night.

* * *

Giroro was exhausted to the point he no longer had the after image fallowing him. There was only one Giroro who was working on his bench press lifting about 200 lbs. in pekoponian weight. As he lifted it over his head for the 1 thousandth time Natsumi walked into the room shifting her eyes around taking in his little gym. She took a seat on the bench next to him fiddling her fingers trying to build up courage to talk about the night before.

"Giroro... um. Ho- how do you feel about what happened… last night?" The lifting stopped and she looked to see the red frog sitting up with the weights already placed on the bar. She was afraid that he might have been angry with her and was going to be completely awkward or cold towards her.

"I cannot lie and say that last night was the most horrible nights of my life." She sighed in relief finding out he wasn't entirely pissed. Giroro couldn't avoid it anymore. Hiding his love for her was pretty much pointless now that she brought it up to him and he wasn't going to lie to her face about something this serious. **_I need to say it. I love you! My Natsumi!_**

"I- I lo-" Before he could finish his words he saw Kururu forcing a liquid down Natsumi's throat. His rage spiked and he gripped Kururu's neck chocking the insane keronian.

"What on Pekopon are you doing to her?!" The yellow frog merely chuckled and held up a little pink vial in front of his face.

"I fixed the drinky poo. It lasts longer now." Giroro threw him across the room and into the wall. "I just couldn't wait to see you guys have more fun."

"You're obsessed!" the yellow frog chuckled and before walking out of the room he said only one word.

"Completely."

AN: This might be the last chapter but not the last GiroNatsu i write so look forward to more


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I apologize if i tortured you guys but here is the next chapter. WARNING: There is M rated action in the beginning of this chapter

* * *

Giroro was about to chase down the yellow keronian when Natsumi stood in his way. She had an almost drunk look on her face with a small smile. She bent down to the red frog and leaned in close to his face.

"N- Natsumi! Try not to let the drink take effect." He leaned back against the wall trying to keep the now horny Natsumi at a distance. He was already too late to try to keep her from falling under the control of the concoction. She leaned closer and closer to him and watched him fall to the floor against the wall. **_Crap she's already under._**

She sat up and pulled off her tank top almost completely impatient to get naked in front of Giroro. Giroro watched and blushed as his Natsumi stripped down for him. She leaned in and kissed Giroro tenderly and passionately. As they broke apart Natsumi began to rub his stomach and traced his belt moving down.

"N- Natsumi, This isn't you." He could feel himself stiffening inside his stomach. "As much as I would love for this to be happening-" Before he could continue Natsumi began to trace her fingers against his opening, teasing his throbbing member. As it peeked out Natsumi began to stroke the head and moved to the shaft as it exited the protective pouch.

"N- Natsumi…" He moaned to her tender touch and shut his eyes. He tried to warn her that it wasn't her in control. "Natsumi yo- you need to be stronger than…" **_Oh Frog she feels so good! _**She ignored him and continued petting his member. He was rendered useless to her touch and his only attempt to keep her off was his hands on hers as she stroked up and down.

She moved down and began to lick the tip listening to Giroro moan even louder. She glided him into her mouth and was surprised to find it reaching all the way to her throat. She sucked more and more soaking his member.

Giroro began to feel the energy gather up in him again as it did the other night but stronger as it was Natsumi who was stroking him.

"Natsumi... I- I can't hold back any more." His eyes tightened up as he tried to hold it back and not defile her beautiful face with his body fluids. She ignored his warning and continued to massage him with her mouth. The energy was about to burst as Natsumi sucked harder as she lifted her head. "Na- Nat- NATSUMI!" He cried out her name as the built up energy found its way out onto her face.

Giroro looked up to see her reaction and found her smiling. She giggled as she liked up a bit that found its way over her lips. Giroro nearly passed out but regained composure when Natsumi reached down to the zipper on her skirt. She wasn't done with him yet. He took the opportunity to run out of the room but as he looked back Natsumi was right behind him. Her skirt was only half unzipped and her breasts bounced in her lace bra as she chased him.

Giroro ran upstairs and out of the base into the living room. **_I need to get her in control again. _**He looked around and saw the sweet potatoes on the center plate at the table. **_Of course! She hasn't even had breakfast yet._** Just as he was about to grab them Natsumi arrived into the room and locked her sights upon her red frog. Giroro admired her ability to know exactly where her target was.

She leaped for him but he dodged her and ran towards his tent to get his laser sword which would both slice and cook the potato in seconds. **_I'm sorry my love, but I want you to be doing this on your own decision._** Natsumi landed on the opposite side of the table and wasted no time in chasing after him again. She followed him into his tent but found him holding a warm sweet potato.

Giroro held out the potato allowing the aroma to flow into Natsumi's face. She looked at the potato and then at Giroro. She looked around at her surroundings.

"Why am I in your tent?" Giroro draped a blanket over her shoulders and sat back down waiting for her to realize the events that again occurred without her consent. She looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing the shirt she put on earlier. "What the crap?! Why don't I have a shirt?!" realization struck her and she looked to the blushing keronian. She turned a deeper pink than him and was about to apologize for her behavior when he held up his hand.

"Don't worry. I'll kick his ass this time." She wasn't worried about Kururu's punishment at the moment.

"Actually I wanted to say I'm sorry." Giroro looked up to her in confusion. **_Why would she be sorry? She and I both know that she wasn't in control. That Froggin' potion Kururu made was. _**"I hope- that you won't think different of me- with how forward I was."

Giroro realized how worried she was when he saw the expression on her face. He wanted to reassure her that he thought nothing bad of her at all.

"I would never think of you like that. You're still the strong pekoponian warrior to me. I was actually worried that you would think that I was probably taking advantage of you and never wanted to see me again." Natsumi blushed even more at the compliment and how important her opinion was to him. She was still wondering how he felt.

"You never finished what you were saying earlier." Giroro was caught off guard. He began to stutter nonsense.

"I-I uh… Y-yo- you… N- … Kuru…" He couldn't figure out how to avoid her question without lying to her and the answer was simple when he found it. There was no way in Keron he was able to. He tried building up the strength he had before and took a deep breath. He was going to try this again. He prepared to stand up but decided against it when his legs refused to obey his commands.

"Nat- Natsumi. I was not entirely opposed to uh- what happened last night and this morning." He turned his head away hiding as much of his beaming red face as he could. "I only hated that you weren't in control. You didn't decide to do those actions and I feel horrible about that." He took the deepest breath of his entire life before uttering out the next syllables. "Natsumi, I- I Lo- love… you."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Alright here's the next chap hope it's as good as the others. WARNING: I had a little fun with kuru and aki.

* * *

He waited for the beating of a lifetime or yelling that would deafen him for months, but inside he was celebrating his courage. **_Holy frog I told her!_** After a couple minutes of silence he turned to see his Natsumi blushing even brighter than before (which he thought to have been impossible).

"Y- You do?" She was shocked. **_I never thought he would think of me like that. He loves me?_** "I… I don't know what to say." Giroro turned away from her and traded the potato for the nearest gun distracting him-self as the celebration turned to worry and fear.

"It's ok. You can say it. I won't mind if you hate me." He held back the watery swelling in his eyes as he mentioned one of the few things that could ever send him into ultimate depression. More and more built up and as one single tear strayed down his face he was lifted up from his sad corner. He looked up and noticed that Natsumi was hugging him close to her chest and nuzzling the top of his head. "Na- Natsumi!"

"I would never hate you Giroro." She hugged him tighter. Giroro squirmed in the hug and finally found a comfortable position in which he could hug her back. They sat breathing in each other; feeling the warmth each gave off. The atmosphere was relaxing and both gave in to the peace enjoying the quiet breeze that rolled by outside the tent.

In the distance a small pattering could be heard. Natsumi had heard this sound so many times that she thought nothing of it until she heard the all too familiar voice. It was a low hum that became more clear as it got closer.

"… Kero Kero… Iza susume…" The singing paused right outside of the tent flap. Giroro and Natsumi froze still holding each other. "Giroro! I have something for you!" Both keronian and pekoponian were shocked to hear Keroro. Giroro struggled out of the frozen Natsumi's grasp and rushed outside trying to keep the green frog from entering.

"Wh- What is it?!" Natsumi could hear the corporal's voice shaking and hoped Keroro wouldn't notice.

"Kururu told me to give this to you. Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday I would have gotten you a present before Kururu." Natsumi focused harder trying to hear what else was to be said. **_I didn't know it was his birthday either._**

"It's not my birthday and even if it were why would you care?!"

"Sheesh! Calm down if you don't want a present then fine! I'm gonna go hang out with someone who appreciates me." The footstep returned and began to fade away in the distance as Giroro re-entered the tent.

"He's gone now." He sat down near his guns and placed a tiny pink package just smaller than Natsumi's palm down on the ground. Natsumi looked down on it in curiosity.

"I wonder what he gave you?" Giroro was happy to show his Natsumi but was worried about what it was since Kururu was the giver.

"We need to be cautious of it. After all Kururu gave it to me." He pulled on the bright pink ribbon slowly and when nothing happened he proceeded to pull off the lid. A layer of pink tissue paper popped out and revealed a note. Giroro unfolded the paper and read it aloud enough for Natsumi to hear.

"_Here is the rest of it and don't use it all at once big boy. Have fun kuku. _What the frog is this?!" He threw down the note and looked inside the box to find a vial of pink liquid with heart confetti layered around it. They both recognized it immediately and both were weirded out by the yellow frog. "He is one sick bastard."

He tucked it inside the box and hid it behind one of his gun piles. He noticed Natsumi's worried face. "Don't worry I'm not going to use it. Later tonight I'm gonna burn it; I just don't want anyone else to get to it." Natsumi sighed relief and pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"I'm going to go back to my room now I feel kinda tired after all the commotion." She was about to head outside when she felt a small amount of pressure on her wrist. She turned to see Giroro holding her back.

"Let me go get you a shirt first. We were lucky no one saw you when you chased me. I don't think the same luck will happen again this time." Natsumi agreed that the sight of her leaving Giroro's tent with only a blanket to cover her bra wasn't good for anyone. She nodded and sat back down watching the demon frog exit the tent. She sat waiting for him to return when she suddenly realized that the sun was out and shining brightly.

"What happened to the rain?"

* * *

Kururu watched the second video he put together with the shots from multiple cameras in Giroro's gym. When he finished saving it the file was placed safely with the first video.

"Kuku I'm glad I put cameras in his gym." He looked at the time and opened up a file on another computer monitor. "Time to see how the other test is going, kukukuuu."

He stared at the screen as a video of Aki came into view. She was sitting in her room staring at a little bottle she found on her night side table. She turned it over in her hand looking for any labels that wouldn't be found. She peeked at the bottom and found a little orange swirl and recognized it as Kururu's symbol. She smiled and decided it was safe to drink.

"She trusts me too much kuku." He watched as the woman of the house began to appear sort of drunk and then began to shift her weight on her bed. "Kukuu it reacts faster on her than Natsumi. Clicky-poo." He pushed a little button with a heart symbol. Aki was suddenly surrounded by tables covered in all sorts of adult toys. Most of them weren't from Pekopon, that she could tell so far. She studied each one before grabbing one of the toys she actually recognized. A regular pink B.O.B.

She loosened the clasps on her pants and leaned down on the bed rubbing the area right above her panties. Her hand traveled lower and lower into her underwear and when she reached the entrance Kururu shoved his head in front of the screen preventing further viewing.

Come on Kururu the audience is probably gonna want to see this.

"Too bad this is for private viewing only. They can go watch the old man or something." He leaned closer into his screen taking in every detail he could see. Each time the writer got closer Kururu gave her his creepy glare. "Kuku you don't want anything bad to happen do you?"

Sorry guys I'm not gonna become one of his toys.

"Kukuku I'm so perverted."

* * *

Giroro grabbed the closest shirt he could get out of her drawers and stopped outside of her door when he heard some strange sounds emanating out of Aki's room. Moans and groans grew louder and louder with each step he took to get closer. As Giroro was about to enter to see if everything was ok he heard her cry out a pleasurable 'YES!' Realizing what she could be doing he turned and ran the other way. He quickly ran back downstairs hoping no one saw him stealing on of her shirts. He handed Natsumi the pink t-shirt and turned away as she replaced the blanket with the shirt.

"Thanks Giroro." She looked at him and saw that he was shaking. "What's wrong?"

Giroro tried to stop his shaking and repress the images that raped his mind. Natsumi placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort which startled him. He turned towards her and managed to freeze in place and in turn stopped his shaking.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is fine." Natsumi eyed him carefully but decided that if he didn't want to tell her now he would later, eventually. She crawled out of the tent and stood up stretching and breathing in the fresh air.

"Alright then I'm gonna go back inside." She was about to open the back door when the corporal hastily exited his tent and stood in her way.

"I wouldn't do that just yet!" Natsumi was surprised and a little angry.

"It's my house I'll do what I like thank you." She walked right over him into the house. After about a minute of waiting, Giroro began to wonder if he only imagined the strange noises. Suddenly Natsumi ran back out and slammed the door shut. Her face was bright pink as she looked down at Giroro. "Next time I ignore your advice, shoot me. No one should have to hear their mother make noises like that."


	7. Chapter 7

Some of you must be wondering what happened to Fuyuki and why he's not freaking out like his sister. Well here is his POV.

After taking the time to sleep in, Fuyuki looked out his window and noticed that the storm was nowhere in sight. He searched for the tiniest bit of dark clouds but didn't even find the slightest hint of a fog through the bright sunlight.

"It's like the storm never existed. Huh." Suddenly his cellphone began to chirp on his desk. He looked at the id and saw that Momoka was calling him. He flipped the phone open and answered the crazy woman on the other end. "Hey Momoka, what's up?"

"Hello Fuyuki, I'm calling to let you know that I found something strange in the woods behind my mansion. I was wondering if you would like to come check it out, it looks pretty alien." Fuyuki was intrigued immediately and began to search his closet for something to wear.

"I'd love to Momoka just let me get ready I'll be there shortly." He closed his phone and tossed it on his bed before changing from his pajamas into jeans and his favorite blue shirt with an alien head on the front. Once he placed his phone into his pocket and ran downstairs and paused when he saw something red out of the corner of his eye. He swore it was headed towards Giroro's tent. He decided to ignore it when he heard a car pull up out in front of his house. He threw on his sneakers and opened the door to find a black limo waiting for him with Paul holding open the car door. Inside he could see Momoka waving.

"Come on Fuyuki no time to wait." He ran into the limo and sat next to Momoka.

After the ride to Momoka's mansion Fuyuki was brought outback where he saw a huge crater in Momoka's backyard. A huge cloud of smoke emitted out of the hole and prevented them from seeing what could have created the mess.

"Looks like the smoke hasn't cleared yet, Paul go get the huge fan so we can get it out of the way."

"Right away Miss Momoka." Paul shifted out of view and within a few minutes reappeared next to the crater holding a Japanese folding fan about three times his size over his head. He slowly brought it down to his side and swiftly swung it to the other forcing the smoke to blow away from Momoka and Fuyuki. As the air around the hole cleared Fuyuki looked deeper and deeper down until he saw a small glimmer. He looked closer and when all the smoke was gone he could see a sphere like object.

"Huh? I wonder what it could be." He leaned closer to get a better look. "If only I brought the Sarge with me he might know what it is."

"Don't act like I'm not here Fuyuki!" Fuyuki turned to find Keroro behind him fallowed by Tamama and Mois. "Now I know how Dororo feels… but you will be forgiven if you give me gunplay!" Fuyuki knew that Keroro wouldn't tell him anything about the strange object if he was mad at him so he immediately gave in.

"Alright I'll buy you more gundam. Can you tell me what that thing in the ground is?" Fuyuki pointed to the black sphere and watched Keroro inspected it. Keroro placed his hand under his chin and gave a smile that resembled Kururu's.

"I have no froggin' clue but I got free gundam from you keeero kero kero." Fuyuki knew that he had wasted his time in asking him but shortly after the frog's response hissing could be heard from the sphere. Steam rushed out of a thin opening that spread around the circumference of the black ball and the top half was released and fell behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile …**

Giroro and Natsumi sat next to each other on the cement blocks avoiding eye contact with each other and ignoring the odd and muffled noises from the upstairs part of the house. The awkward atmosphere began to smother both frog and Pekoponian. Giroro decided to try and distract himself by starting a small fire hoping the crackling flame would override the noises. Natsumi stared at the fire focusing her mind on other things.

She finally took in the fact that the demon frog next to her had confessed his love for her. **_Does he really love me? How can a frog love a pekoponian anyway? WAIT… how do I feel about it? I'm sure he's gonna expect a response. I know he takes the time to cook sweet potatoes for me and saves me when I can't protect myself._**

The memories of each moment he did something for her pour into her mind and she noticed something about him in each one. The look in his eyes, while to anyone else would appear to be their usual course and angry color and position, were gentile and loving when he looked at her. In fact he never even showed anger or violence towards her in the slightest.

"Are you alright Natsumi?" Natsumi looked down at the red frog who interrupted her thoughts. Giroro had stopped stoking the fire and was looking up at her with worry in his expression. **_He really does care about me. This is so weird. What do I say?_**

"No I'm fine." Her forced smile vanished as soon as she looked back at the fire. She didn't want him to know that his confession actually made it awkward for her to be around him.

"I know that isn't true." His statement caught her off guard. **_Damn why does he understand me so well? _**Natsumi crossed her arms and looked down in defeat.

"Alright you got me. It's just that…" She blushed as she tried to tell him how confused she felt. **_Why am I nervous? I shouldn't care what he thinks about how I feel._**

"What's wrong?" Giroro became worried that he was the one who upset his Natsumi. **_I knew I would make her uncomfortable and that she wouldn't share the same love I feel._** He lowered his head to look at the ground. "I hope you don't feel obliged to return my feelings. I-I know it's … strange for a keronian and pekoponian to be to-together… and I understand that you have feelings for that Saburo thing."

With each word he said he felt his insides crumble smaller and smaller. He was about to fall into a deep depression when he heard a slight giggling behind him. He looked to see Natsumi blushing with a small smile.

"I only like him because he's kinda cute and seems to find life so carefree. If you pay more attention to him you can hear him mutter about controlling people or how awesome he thinks he is. The thing on my mind is that… um I just don't exactly know how I feel about you yet." Giroro began to blush as she just pretty much said he was better than Saburo. "You understand me way more than anyone else and you do so much for me. Now that I think about it the only thing that is setting me off is the species problem."

After hearing this Giroro was beaming bright pink. His head and eyes were dazed in dreams and hope. Natsumi giggled at him. **_He's so cute when he does_**_ that._

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the emotional fluff i put in here took me forever to figure out how i wanted it to play out. Alright Pekoponians! It's up to you! should i use an alien already from the show or should i take on the challenge of putting in my own little keronian? I give you till next Thursday (11/29) to give me your decision then i shall begin the next chapter. Happy thanksgiving to my fellow Pekoponians and Keronians! oh and BTW reached a thousand views! XD i didn't think so many of you would enjoy/take the time to read my story. Thank you for making this one feel important and i love reading you're reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been so long guys, I've had some big events recently and a couple more still to come but it's spring break so i had some time (especially since i didn't have any internet). I have the next few chapters for you. I hope it keeps you reading.

Also those who were worried about Giroro becoming human, I'm keeping him the adorable keronian he is. I've read a lot of ones where he becomes human and I just couldn't properly imagine him. There wont be any special changes to the characters in this story.

* * *

Giroro continued his daydreaming (and drooling). Natsumi thought a little more about what she wanted to do and how she felt. **_I know he's a frog but… isn't it the personality that counts? What if things get too serious and we decide to… _**she froze before stating the next idea with her inner voice. **_Get married! Or have kids!_**

Shaking her head she decided to think about that later, at least when Giroro wasn't around to see her blush. Giroro pulled himself out of the loving daze when an idea hit his head. He looked up to the pink pekoponian with hope and cleared his throat.

"Would it be alright if we- uh, just took it slow? You know just a couple of activities here and there?" He paused, waiting for a response as Natsumi pondered. She looked deeper into the fire as if it held the answers, or even hinted to what would be the better decision.

"Alright, let's give this thing a chance." Giroro beamed bright red and jumped straight up.

"What should we do? Should we go for a walk, or go watch a movie? I could show you my favorite training grounds in space, or go for target practice." he began to pace back and forth so Natsumi placed her hand on his head pausing him place as he began to blush.

"I know you don't like sweets, but how about we just go get some ice-cream?" Natsumi pulled her hand back.

"OK." She looked at the house; deciding that going in to brush her hair and change her clothes would result in another complete shift to awkwardness she stood up and began to walk around to the front of the house with Giroro quickly padding behind her.

As they exit through the gate, Natsumi made herself as presentable as possible (zipping her skirt up all the way and combing her hair with her hand). Walking onward Giroro began to look up at her hand. Whenever Natsumi looked back down to him, he would quickly face ahead of them, but turn his head back when she looked away. This continued a few more times before Giroro made the decision to slowly reach for her hand.

Before he could get his hand all the way up Natsumi reached down and grasped his keronian hand gently. He blushed and slowly looked up to see Natsumi glowing a light pink. He couldn't help but smile. **_I'm holding her hand and she doesn't hate it._**

* * *

The steam thinned out to reveal mounds of strange objects pouring from the sphere. The Keronians all recognized it immediately and began to walk away. The sight confused Fuyuki a little.

"Don't bother with it Fuyuki, it's nothing but junk."

"You mean it's only a..."

"Yup; a garbage containment. The author's build up was nothing but a waste of the reader's time." Keroro began to walk away with everyone else except Fuyuki who hung his head in disappointed hope that it might be another alien.

"Uncle sure loves banging away at the fourth wall huh?" Mois noted looking at Tamama. Tamama only continued to watch his Sarge.

"It's one of his many hobbies." The two Sarge fans fallowed the green frog and shortly before returning to the house, they saw Natsumi holding the hand of…

"Is that Giroro?" Keroro paused, giving Tamama the opportunity to bump right into him (he took his chance blushing slightly). The green one looked left and right, and then gestured to a bush. "Quick, let's hide."

The three dashed into the shrubbery and watched as Natsumi and the bright Giroro wandered past. Once they went around the corner, Keroro popped his head out.

"It looks like the corporal is having a field trip. Better take advantage of this and have some fun of my own." Tamama and Mois fallowed closely behind.

"Are you gonna build more of those beautiful models uncle?"

"Of course; now I'll be able to focus without Mr. Invasion yelling at me."

* * *

Natsumi looked head as the ice cream cart in the park came into view. She reached into the mall hidden pockets of her skirt but realized she wasn't carrying any money on her.

"Oh no." Giroro paused and looked up at his love.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to grab some money. We won't be able to get ice cream without it." She blushed slightly embarrassed. Giroro quickly reached under his military cap and pulled out a little worn pouch.

"It's alright, I was gonna buy this time anyway." He held the bag up to her. "Of course you'll have to do the transaction."

"Of course." Natsumi smiled softly at the red frog and grabbed his pouch. "Thanks. What kind would you like?"

"Whatever you pick." Giroro's heart fluttered slightly. Natsumi left him next to lamp post and quickly returned, both hands occupied by coned treats.

"They weren't selling ice cream so I just got you a cherry snow cone." She handed the red delight over. Giroro looked at it for a bit before licking the side. Shivering slightly he looked back to Natsumi.

"It's just ice." Natsumi giggled before responding.

"That's what a snow cone is. It's flavored ice shavings." She took a little bite out of her own red colored ice. "It helps cool you down during hot weather."

She watched as he took a bigger lick and shivered more. She giggled at the sight. The cold frog looked up to the giggling girl.

"What's so funny?" Natsumi giggled a little more.

"You just look … cute." She blushed slightly and began to walk back to the house. The now bright red frog began to see his heart pound out of his chest. He turned and followed the giggling girl. His heart was pounding too hard for him to notice the cooing or chuckling of what might have been a sick bird.

Or a perverted jerk who should stay in his dark hole.

"But how am I supposed to have any fun when I stay behind the scenes? Kuu kuku"

Giroro's heart pounded louder and louder as he blushed more. Suddenly one heartbeat was too hard and he gripped his chest and let the frozen treat collide with the ground. He winced as another one pounded against him; he fell to his knees with one hand on the ground the other over his heart. More and more began to beat and faster.

"Na-Natsumi." The smiling girl turned and lost all color to her face. Her own treat slapped on contact to the sidewalk. She dropped down and reached her hand out.

"What's wrong?! What's happening?!" Giroro's eyes rolled up as he collapsed to the pavement. "Giroro!"


	9. Chapter 9

Natsumi ran as fast as she could, cradling the pale demon to her chest. Fearful tears poured down her cheeks. Turning around the corner the front door came into view. She tried calling out for someone to open the door but she could not make any noise. Her throat had stiffened, preventing proper airflow. As she approached the door, it swung open revealing a smiling Fuyuki. The smile vanished when he looked down and saw Giroro.

"Come inside quick!" Fuyuki moved to the side allowing his sister enough room to get in. She stopped right before the door to the base. Her knees buckled and she collapsed on the floor letting her head fall onto Giroro's limp body. She began to shake as more tears flooded through her defenses.

"We have to get him to the others! Natsumi!" Trying to move any part of her legs was out of the question. The blue haired boy decided to bend around his immobilized sister. Standing on the top few rungs of the ladder, he looked at the trembling girl. He began to speak as softly as he could. "I need you to give him to me, please?"

Natsumi lifted her head slightly and looked at Giroro. His arm swung limply at the side. The lack of color in his skin and emotion in his eyes created a void inside her chest. Fuyuki carefully and slowly picked up the frail keronian and made his way down to the base.

Natsumi sat still. She could not feel anything except heavy; it was as if she only had the skeleton and a thin layer of skin. The lungs were gone, the stomach was stone, and her heart had become a heavy bag of dark water hanging from her throat.

When her tears slowed to a few drips per minute, her heart shriveled. Feeling the full weight of the void, she curled down onto her knees. Her head pressed against the floor and her arms sprawled around it.

Outside of herself, she could hear nothing. Inside she felt the echoes of screaming and crying. They bounced around her getting louder and louder each time. Natsumi tried letting them out but it was as if she forgot how to use her voice.

* * *

With the red demon draped over his shoulder, Fuyuki carefully stepped off the last rung. After transferring the limp frog to his arms, he rushed to find Keroro.

"Sarge!" He barreled into the bachelor's pad finding Keroro and his two companions playing with a few models that have yet to be painted. Keroro carefully placed his figurine down before standing up to check out the situation.

"Whoa, what happened to him?"

"Why does the corporal look all sick?"

"Is today like opposite day?"

"I don't know what happened. Natsumi just came running through the door holding him." Fuyuki walked over to the Sarge's bed and carefully rested the demon frog on the pillows. Keroro looked at his young private.

"Tamama would you go find Kururu please?" The little frog perked up at the order and saluted his sergeant.

"Yes sir, right away." With that said, he dashed out of the room.

"Shouldn't you guys be more concerned for Giroro?!" Keroro turned back to Fuyuki.

"We are all very worried but a leader has to stay calm in order for things to run smoothly. Besides I'm pretty sure Kururu can fix him up in no time flat."

"You do have a point." Shortly after the Private's leave, a yellow keronian exited the fridge fallowed by Tamama. "Finally."

"Sorry I can only walk so fast, kuku." Kururu walked over to Keroro holding out a little dish of red candies. "I need each of you to eat one of these. You too Dororo."

The pale blue ninja hung from the ceiling's corner tile.

"You brought one for me? Oh, how kind of you Kururu." Each keronian slipped a piece of red sweetness into their mouths.

"Why do we need to test these?" Keroro tried his best to speak around the hard candy.

"I need some results of others who took the same thing Giroro did. In order to see if it's merely an allergic reaction, or something much more serious. Ku ku." The three frogs froze.

"You mean we could end up like Giroro?!" Keroro looked at the even paler demon soldier.

"Yes, quite possibly." Dororo fell from the ceiling right next to Kururu. He got up and looked at him.

"Wait, so you know what caused Giroro to become sick?"

"Of course I know; apparently half the stuff that happens here is a result of something I created. Although this one might be fatal to the male gender. I just wasn't sure until now."

Keroro rushed over and began shaking the limp frog. "Come on corporal wake up! Please tell me you're fine."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." Kururu walked up next to his leader. A muffled noise rose from Keroro's hands. "Hmm?"

"You're an … idiot."

"Giroro you're ok?" The corporal did his best to shove the green one away; all that he managed to do was brush him lightly.

"Get… off of me."

"He can't even finish his sentences without gasping for air." Kururu began taking mental notes, while Keroro started freaking out even more.

"When do we start feeling the effects?"

"Any minute now actually." A sturdy thud bounced on the floor behind them. When they turned, they saw Dororo collapsed on the carpeted floor.

"Guys, Dororo keeps changing colors." They looked even closer at the ninja and saw that little spots of his skin were changing between green, yellow, and his normal shade of blue. Keroro held his hand up to his head.

"I think I'm starting to feel a little dizzy." He fell back onto his bottom and started looking around. "When did the fairies come over?"

"Not mister sergeant." Tamama ran over to his superior and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle!" Mois knelt next to Keroro holding her hands together over her heart.

"Looks like the symptoms are different for everyone." Kururu started making his way back to the fridge.

"Why don't I feel anything?" Tamama asked.

"You might be the right age to have enough estrogen, preventing it from hurting you. But you're also a boy so it won't do what it was created for."

"What's it supposed to do?"

"Kuku I'm not telling you." Kururu left the room down to the base.

Giroro turned his back to the others but quickly regretted moving when his chest began to spasm again. Fuyuki took his attention away from the distressed Sarge fans.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Natsumi's really worried about you." Giroro remembered her expression before Fuyuki took him down. He covered his eyes when he noticed that she had been crying. With each tear he remembered falling, he felt even worse inside. As one of his own tears fell, his head became light.

"Crap."

* * *

Like I said last chap, i have big events with graduation coming so i'm definitely not sure when chap 10 will be out. Hope you liked what I put into it. I personally like the story a little better now, not entirely sure why though. K, Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys here's the next chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. I've been dealing with graduation and after grad stuff so, hardly any free time. Also I made a new cover art just for the story to celebrate the tenth chapter. YAYZ! I'll most likely tweak it later on but it's good for now. Read on and enjoy!

WARNING: some mature language is included in this chap... but nothing too fun yet. *giggle*

* * *

A few hours have passed since Natsumi brought Giroro back home. Kururu had set up a mini hospital room for Giroro and Dororo. The room next to it was a small padded cell that held Keroro wrapped in a white cloth.

"Why is mister Sergeant in there and not in bed like the other two?" Tamama asked, as he looked through the small window.

"The effect of the candy has caused him to hallucinate. We don't want him breaking anything important in case he sees something dangerous." Kururu walked by the cell writing notes on a clipboard. "I need to go check on the others and make some minor tests ku."

* * *

Upstairs Fuyuki managed to get Natsumi to move from the middle of the hallway and onto the couch. Once he told her she could sit down, she dropped and curled her knees up to her face and stared at the space in front of her.

Fuyuki sat in the matching chair to the side and tried talking to her, letting her know that Kururu is going to take care of Giroro. That he knew what was wrong and is currently working on a cure. She didn't let out any signs that she heard him or that she was anything more than a decorative human sized gnome for the living room.

He sighed and they continued to sit in silence, waiting. Suddenly footsteps could be heard from upstairs and Fuyuki looked up to see Aki step out of the darkness.

"Hey I'm sorry for sleeping through the day; I must have been really tired. What would you two like for dinner?" she looked at Fuyuki waiting for a response.

"Mom something is wrong with Giroro." He led her into the kitchen and explained each detail. With every word, Aki became more and more serious. When Fuyuki finished the briefing, Aki calmly marched in front of Natsumi.

She looked into the deep and seemingly emotionless eyes. They reflected the worried mother image but didn't show any acknowledgment that she was there. Placing her warm gentle hands on Natsumi's she said one thing, "You need to go see him."

* * *

They stood outside of the door waiting. Natsumi had one hand draped on the handle. She knew what vision awaited her on the other side and she was afraid to see him like that ever again. No one was going to force her to go in.

The longer she stood thinking, the more she could hear a slight voice finding its way through the others. Getting louder and louder the bigger it got. Soon she could hear that she is afraid, but she needed to be by his side. To let him know that she was there for him through everything, and she always would be.

Slowly she turned the silver knob in her fingers, and peered through the crack to the wall ahead of her. Opening wider, she could see Koyuki sitting at Dororo's bedside. He had one IV strapped to his right arm and shaded a light aquamarine. The usually cheerful girl looked up at her solemnly and looked back to the floor under her feet. Breathing in deep and preparing for the tears that already started treading down her soft cheeks, she opened the door further to find the frog she was looking for.

Giroro was lying still on the bed breathing every now and then with the help of a machine hooked up to his left. To his right were IV bags and a machine to track his heart and others that Natsumi didn't know the purpose of. His color had washed down to a grayish magenta. His eyes shut tightly and his teeth clamped together.

Natsumi stumbled closer to him and collapsed once she reached the side with the least amount of computers. The sadness poured from her even faster and heavier. She placed her shaking hand on one of his that wasn't pin cushioned with needles in hopes that he would respond.

Aki stepped in looked at Natsumi and nodded to Koyuki before leaving again closing the door quietly behind her. Natsumi looked at the face of her warrior, crippled by the pain he felt.

"Giro…" She sniffled before trying to speak again. "Giroro, please say something to me."

Her heart began to feel even heavier than before and she dropped her head on the bed. Squeezing his hand tighter, holding him closer. She felt herself fall to pieces and she began to cry even heavier.

"Natsu…mi…." The shaking girl stopped moving and breathing. She looked up hoping that he really spoke. Giroro turned his head slightly towards her. He had one eye half-open and inhaled deeply. "Natsumi… Please don't cry."

Natsumi opened her mouth and began to speak when Kururu burst through the door. She wiped away most of the tears and waited to see if he could cure her demon, and return him to normal.

"Good you're both here. Now I can tell you just exactly what's going on." He flipped through his clipboard of notes.

"What caused them to become like this? Can you make them better?" Koyuki pleaded to the yellow keronian.

"All three of them are feeling the effects of a potion I concocted to only heighten a type of hormone. I wanted it to work with both base hormones that induced most of the feelings one experiences but it literally increases one hormone. Natsumi you've had this before and so have others but they have higher estrogen levels than these too. From the results, the more testosterone one has the deadlier the potion will be. Only Giroro has high enough levels for it to be fatal."

"You mean that this is all because of your stupid sex drug?" Natsumi could feel fire burning through her heart.

"Kuu it was only supposed to end in pleasure not pain. I only need to find a way to increase his testosterone, but everything I have will increase the estrogen and that won't make things any better." Natsumi stood up and stared at the ground. She began to whisper softly.

"Kururu, if you don't have that cure on you right now… I suggest you GET THE FUCK OUT!" She knelt back down next to Giroro. Kururu stood frozen for a few seconds and then chuckled before leaving.

"I'm... surprised you didn't kill him." Natsumi looked back to Giroro and gave a small smile.

"I wanted to really bad, but if I did then no one would be able to help you." Natsumi caressed is paled cheek. "You won't leave me… right?"

"Not a frogging chance. I waited too long to finally tell you and I am definitely not going to lose to something this stupid." Giroro tried sitting up but immediately decided to lay back down when he felt a sharp stab in his back. "It sure hurts a lot though."

Giroro looked past his love towards Dororo and Koyuki. The ninja girl held the discolored hand close to her chest as she leaned into Dororo. Every now and then, a stray tear would fall to him and he would raise his other hand to wipe her cheeks dry. Giroro chuckled.

"It looks like we're not the only ones." Natsumi whispered.

Shortly after, Kururu entered again with two vials of baby blue liquid. He handed the bigger one to Natsumi and the other to Koyuki.

"Here have them drink these. It's the opposite of the other one so it should return their testosterone to normal." The girls gently tilted the vials slowly pouring it into their lover's mouths. "Kukuku."

Natsumi straightened up and looked at Kururu.

"What is it? Why did you make that laugh?"

Kururu hid his smile behind his hand and chuckled more.

"Kuku I just hope it doesn't over power them. We don't need you two playing nurse. Kuuuu."


	11. Chapter 11

Well here is chap 11. WARNING: There is some adult fun in here and will be more in the next chapter or two.

* * *

Kururu left before he got hurt. Natsumi resumed feeding Giroro the potion, both of them now blushing. Koyuki looked at them confused.

"What did he mean by that?"

The other two just shook their heads and blushed a deeper pink. The ninja girl shrugged and helped Dororo sit up.

"How are you feeling?" She sat down in her seat next to him keeping her hand placed against his back.

"Better now, thank you Koyuki." Dororo's eyes curved as if he were smiling but then turned to Giroro who was also starting to sit up and slowly pull out the unnecessary IVs. "Based on the fact that what we took is the opposite of what we had earlier and Natsumi-dono called that one the "sex drug", the next few hours are either going to be awkward or painful?"

Giroro looked at Natsumi and her to him before he responded.

"Most likely, it'll be both awkward and emotionally painful." He turned his head hiding the blush as he recalled the night before and this morning. He looked at the tear-stained girl kneeling at his side. "Natsumi, I'm sorry for what I might do."

Natsumi giggled and leaned closer. She looked into his gray eyes and placed a hand on his now bright maroon cheek.

"I'm just happy you're feeling better and that you will live. Seeing you such a terrible state… and nearly losing you has shown me that I would rather die than live another moment without you." Giroro's eyes widened as he looked into the soul of his beloved. The heart rate monitor beside him began to beep louder and faster. "Giroro, I love you."

Natsumi leaned in and placed her warm kiss onto his awaiting lips. Giroro closed his eyes and placed a hand behind her head pulling her closer. Natsumi slowly opened her mouth allowing their tongues to meet and embrace each other like reunited lovers.

**_She's kissing me… She tastes so good…_**

As they continued, Giroro began to feel warmth stir inside of him. He pulled her tighter and tighter with want and need. When his stomach began to harden, he placed his free hand over it and suddenly pulled away. Natsumi looked at him surprised and worried. Giroro's face began glowing pink.

**_SHIT! Now I have a boner!_**

"It started." He looked over at Dororo immediately. Dororo was holding his hands over his lap as pink glowed through his silver mask. **_Yeah, he feels it too. _**"Koyuki, Natsumi, You should leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Natsumi stood up in protest with arms crossed over her chest. Then she blushed slightly and leaned close to his ear whispering. "I want to help you, _giggle*_"

As Giroro heard that, his member started to peek out from his shelter. **_Well there is no way I can get her to move. _**He then looked over to the confused and completely innocent Koyuki. Dororo had become embarrassed to the point that he hid under the blankets. Giroro looked at Natsumi who nodded her head in understanding. Swiftly she padded over to her best friend and whispered into her ear.

With each word Koyuki's face twisted more and more with confusion. Until the very end when Natsumi had to make a small hand gesture where she moved one finger in and out of a hole. Her face flashed from confusion to bright pink and embarrassed.

"So I think Dororo could use a little time alone." Natsumi patted a hand on Koyuki's shoulder. The ninja girl looked down shading her face with hair.

"Would you like me to leave you alone, Dororo?" She looked up towards the hiding keronian with a small smile. Dororo twitched under his blanket. **_Why is she asking as if she wants to stay?_** With that thought, he blurted out

"Unless you want to watch." He clamped his hand over his mouth and began to glow through the blanket. "I'm sorry! I did not mean to say that! It's starting to take over me. This is completely inappropriate!"

Before he could apologize anymore, Koyuki hugged around him trapping him in the blanket. She nuzzled him and softly spoke into his ears.

"Then let me take you home where we can be alone." Dororo was unable to control himself as well as Giroro, and his member found its way out and began to prod through the blanket begging for attention. Koyuki quickly and quietly picked him up still wrapped in the blanket, and left the room. Natsumi watched them exit but quickly turned her attention to the small grunts from the corner of the room.

"Ughn… N-Natsumi..." Giroro had his eyes closed lightly with one hand gripping the sheets and the other shuffling under them. Natsumi giggled and found her way back to her Demon. At this point, Giroro had removed all of the hardware and IVs attached to him. The pekoponian slowly pulled the covers away to reveal the course hand wrapped around his member. Giroro turned his head towards her and opened his eyes a little.

"Natsumi… will you help me?"

With a small smile, she leaned lower carefully and teasingly placed her lips in the tip. She continued by slipping her tongue over the opening, moving back and forth, and a little in and out. The burning demon had lost all blood control and all patience. He placed a hand on the back of Natsumi's head and carefully gripped her soft hair. He was pushing slightly, annoyed by the teasing.

His right hand held his throbbing member still as Natsumi slowly opened her mouth sliding him into her moist mouth. As the heat traveled towards the base, Giroro began arching his back slightly. As Natsumi slid up and down, she felt him growing slightly bigger and his moaning slightly louder.

"uungghh…. My warrior … princess…" Giroro slightly grunted through his clenched fangs. He tried his best not to ravage upon her sweet body. As Natsumi pulled her head up, he looked down and noticed the teasing frill of her bra playing peek-a-boo. He needed more of her. Placing his hand under her chin, he lifted her face up to his. Still under the effects of the potion, he couldn't wait to say the next line.

"Please, Natsumi… let me... invade you."

* * *

Alright i know cliffhanger, but it will get really fun in the next chap and i might even give you guys some Dorokoyo in there. heehee don't forget to motivate me (reviews).


	12. Chapter 12

ALRIGHT! thank for being so good to me, here's your treat. The big chapter I'm sure most of you have been waiting for. WARNING: there is most definitely adult actions in the chapter! *giggle* I have Dorokoyu first and then the big chuck of Gironatsu. ENJOY!

* * *

Bouncing above the houses and treetops, Koyuki carried Dororo like a newborn: tender and loving. The often forgotten ninja began shuffling in the blanket more with each bound. Controlling the urges was pretty much out of the question with her warmth and scent all around him.

"Ko-koyuki…" a whisper lifted from the bundle. The girl could sense the urgency in his voice.

"We're almost home Dororo." However, that was not soon enough for him. He could feel his need to be touched growing. Falling easily under the effects of the liquid his member had completely erected. He blushed at the strange sensation.

Looking around the ninja girl decided to hide in a gathering of trees in the edge of the forest. She gently placed her frog against the base of a tree and removed the blanket. Dororo was embarrassed to be seen in such an inappropriate way and turned away from her. Koyuki giggled and slowly turned him back towards her. His throbbing member could now be seen by the innocent girl before him.

"Koyuki… I'm sorry…" her grabbed her soft hand still resting near him, and placed it on his shaft. The feeling released a soft moan behind his mask. "Please… take care of me."

Koyuki leaned down, curling her fingers around him, and whispered softly to the side of his head.

"I will always take care of you. I love you, Dororo." Her soft fingers stroked his member. She listened to the small noises he made in reaction to her touch. She watched him close his eyes and grip the tree behind him as pink colored her cheeks, feeling a little proud that she could stir such pleasure in him.

Leaning forward a little more she placed the tip of her tongue on the head. She paused to hear his gasp. She knew how sensitive he was and did not want to overwhelm him. Bit by bit she slid the ninja into her mouth. Her smooth tongue ran over every inch he had to offer.

The girl closed her eyes tasting him, she could feel a small amount of liquid roll over her tongue but she wasn't ready to let him go and by the looks of him he wasn't done yet either. Koyuki placed her left hand at the base and began tracing around it. Her actions earned louder moans from the masked man below.

"Aaahh…. Koyu-ki… careful I'm gonna… cum." Dororo gasped out the words between breaths, unsure if she was ready for him to release in her mouth. She continued sliding him in and out.

**_What does he mean by come?_** Shortly after his warning Dororo released inside her mouth. Koyuki's eyes widened but she didn't let a single drop fall out of her mouth. When she was sure that he had no more, Koyuki pulled her head up, tasting the liquid. **_It's so tangy… and yummy._**

"Dororo, is the juice what you meant by come?" She looked down at the blue frog and noticed that he had fallen asleep. **_Oh well, I'm sure he'll tell me later._**

The ninja girl giggled as she licked the sides of her mouth making sure she got it all.

* * *

Natsumi's heart stopped fluttering and just suddenly pounded straight through her chest. The thought of Giroro actually taking her made her beam bright red. Suddenly she couldn't help but think of him thrusting into her tender body, making her all his own, and marking her when he released. She became very anxious and very scared.

Giroro stared into his Natsumi waiting for her permission, her approval, and her consent to succumb to his urges. Slowly the pink girl climbed onto the bed and leaned close to the demon waiting before her.

"Promise you'll be careful, Giroro." She whispered before taking another kiss from his impatient lips. Giroro's will to hold back buckled as he pressed into His beloved's chest. With immense strength, he coaxed Natsumi onto her back and began fumbling with the zipper on her skirt. Soon he became frustrated and accidentally ripped the skirt down the side seam. **_I need to slow down!_** Giroro couldn't stop himself and looked to his Princess. Natsumi's eyes hid a slight sense of fear but he could see it clearly.

"I'm sorry… Natsumi. I'll try to be more careful." His hands twitched, caught between rushing and calm control. The girl blushed more, watching the keronian undress her with as much respect as he could muster.

Giroro could feel his cheeks burning and his member throbbing more and more. With each heartbeat, he gained little more control of his hands. The effects were wearing off. **_The blue one isn't as strong as the other. Which means…we'll both be doing it willingly. _**He looked at the lace garment around her hips. **_This is the last item, preventing me from getting closer to my Natsumi._**

Giroro carefully slipped the lace down her thighs and dropped it to the floor. Natsumi was now exposed with no defenses. The demon took a deep breath and welcomed the sight before him. He did his best to keep the monstrous urge to take over her caged. Pressing his member against her warmth, Giroro let out a low gasping grunt.

He leaned forward placing his left hand just above her right hip and kept his right on the hungry beast bellow.

"I-I'm going to go in…" He saw the girl nod. Slowly he pushed deeper and deeper. Natsumi let out small gasps. Feeling her warmth travel and wrap around his member. Not too far in he felt something preventing him from traveling any further. "This is it… after this there is no turning back."

Giroro looked at Natsumi asking if she was completely willing to let him completely penetrate her. His eyes, a piercing steel gray, looked into her soft amber ones and noticed the need and want inside. Her chest was heaving dramatically, emphasizing her tight nipples prodding through her shirt. Her blushing cheeks became pinker in comparison to her pale skin. The soft hair she kept in ponytails splayed about the bed around her.

"Giroro… I want you… to be the one who takes my virginity." Natsumi whispered to her red companion. Giroro blushed and had to clench his teeth, suppressing the urge to just charge into the sweet girl before him.

"Natsumi… I'll do my best to keep control… but if I hurt you I want you to stop me." Giroro softly tightened his hold on her right hip. She could now see how big of a tease she was to him. Looking at the intensity of his eyes, she knew he desperately needed her… and she learned what exactly he had been hiding for years. The lust and hunger for her fed to the beast inside of him, the one that usually only lived from the thrill of battle. Slowly she nodded.

Giroro closed his eyes and pushed a little further into her feeling the tension of the barrier. Gradually the opening widened allowing him access. Inch by inch he slipped into the warmth. Natsumi let out small gasps as he filled her. Once Giroro had reached his full length, he pulled out halfway and then began moving back in. He kept both hands on her smooth hips to make sure he could go as far in as possible.

A little more confident that he could keep control Giroro began rocking faster. Both started breathing heavier and louder. Giroro grunted as Natsumi moaned and gasped when he thrust into her. He loved the small noises she made and his will waivered when she became louder. He could feel her getting warmer, burning even.

Losing even more control Giroro started pushing in a little harder. He gripped her shirt hoping it would bring them closer. Natsumi was slightly embarrassed by the noises that escaped her mouth but she couldn't help it with how Giroro rubbed inside her. He filled her in a way she never thought was possible. She gripped the edge of the bed with one hand and caressed her cheek with the other, lost in the warmth and pleasure.

"Ah… G-Giro… Don't stop-ah! It feels too good!" With Natsumi's cry of pleasure, Giroro lost almost all control and started thrusting at full speed and with nearly all of his strength. His grip on her tightened. The grunts from his clenched teeth grew. He needed more of her and placed his mouth upon her right thigh. He could taste a special mix of sweet potatoes and hormones on her skin. She radiated with pleasure and a need to reach the climax.

Giroro was flooded with sensual waves. The friction between them built up great pools of energy that was demanding to be released.

"I'm – I'm about to cum… Natsumi." Giroro continued until he was one thrust from releasing himself. Quickly he pulled out and gave his member a few strokes, making sure Natsumi was soaked. "Aahhh… NATSUMI!"

He looked down and noticed that he had marked her opening. Natsumi who was still riding the swarm of pleasure placed her right hand over the sticky scene. She gasped still rather loudly as she played with herself.

Trying her hardest not to put her fingers inside dragging his cum with them, she rubbed the tingling area keeping the spark until she was done. Just inside of the lips, the tips of her fingers could pass over the entrance. Each time Natsumi felt splashes of pleasure pile on top of what he had already built for her. She was ready to release.

"ah…ahh…ahhh GIRORO!" Tightening her muscles, Natsumi felt her warm juices squeeze out of her and all over the demon frog. Giroro blushed intensely, watching his Natsumi finish herself like that helped what little bit he had left drip out.

Natsumi let her legs dangle off the sides of the bed. As Giroro collapsed his head right above her panty line, she let out a quick spasm and small moan. Falling asleep, neither could see Natsumi's shirt and bra were shredded, the small trails of blood from her right thigh softly dripping from a bite mark, nor feel the throbbing between their legs and within their hearts. They simply felt… happy.

* * *

I hope I held up to your expectations, I know i made myself proud of this sweet chapter *giggle*.


End file.
